<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【凛泉】爱是蓝天白云晴空万里突然暴风雨-lattice by lattice20190107</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337434">【凛泉】爱是蓝天白云晴空万里突然暴风雨-lattice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107'>lattice20190107</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【凛泉】爱是蓝天白云晴空万里突然暴风雨-lattice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【凛泉】爱是蓝天白云晴空万里突然暴风雨-lattice</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-hd box">
    <h1 class="m-ttl">
					<a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/">lattice</a>
				</h1>
    <ul class="m-nav">
					<li><a class="level1" href="https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr">私信</a></li>
					
					
					<li><a class="level1" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view">归档</a></li>

					
					<li class="m-subnav">
						<a class="level1" href="#">更多</a>
						<ul class="m-dpw">
							
							<li class="lnkcstm"><a class="customlink" href="https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/">子博2</a></li>
							
							<li class="lnkcstm"><a class="customlink" href="https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/">子博1</a></li>
							
							<li class="lnkcstm"><a class="customlink" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp">UAPP</a></li>
							
						</ul>
					</li>
					
				</ul>
  </div>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="g-mn">
        <p></p>
        <div class="g-mnc box">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-postdtl">
            <p></p>
            <div class="m-post m-post-txt">
              <p></p>
              <div class="postinner">
                <p></p>
                <div class="ct">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="ctc box">
                    <h2 class="ttl">
                      <a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12a9c8f29">【凛泉】爱是蓝天白云晴空万里突然暴风雨</a>
                    </h2>
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="txtcont">
                      <p>
                        <strong>20180922朔间凛月生贺</strong>
                      </p>
                      <p>钢琴家凛月×医生泉<br/></p>
                      <p>
                        <a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929">自助食用指南</a>
                      </p>
                      <p>栗栗生日快乐！还是第一次为你准备生贺，希望明年还能有时间有机缘！</p>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
                <div class="m-info box">
                  <p></p>
                  <div>
                    <p>												<a class="tag" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%9B%E6%B3%89">#凛泉</a></p>
                    <p>												<a class="tag" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%94%E9%97%B4%E5%87%9B%E6%9C%88">#朔间凛月</a></p>
                    <p>												<a class="tag" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89">#濑名泉</a></p>
                    <p>												<a class="tag" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD">#偶像梦幻祭</a></p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p><br/>												<a class="date" href="#">2018-09-22</a><br/>												<a class="cmt" href="#">评论：4</a><br/>												<a class="hot" href="#">热度：95</a></p>
                    <p>												</p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="m-pager m-pager-dtl box">
            <p><br/>								<a class="prev" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12ab0e2ff"><span class="arr">←</span>上一篇</a><br/>								<a class="next" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12a63fb58">下一篇<span class="arr">→</span></a><br/>							</p>
          </div>
          <div class="m-cmthot">
            <p></p>
            <div class="cmthotc">
              <p></p>
              <div class="m-cmt">
                <p></p>
                <div class="box">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="nctitle">
                    <p>评论(4)</p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="m-hot">
                <p></p>
                <div class="box">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="nctitle">
                    <p>热度(95)</p>
                  </div>
                  <ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共1人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://huanjing703.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://huanjing703.lofter.com/">Metohik</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://huanjing703.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://huanjing703.lofter.com/">Metohik</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://kaimiy.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://kaimiy.lofter.com/">hekl</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://zheilishilaimingtaitai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zheilishilaimingtaitai.lofter.com/">筝</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mitaocanxianer.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mitaocanxianer.lofter.com/">碳酸小栗</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://kana27.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://kana27.lofter.com/">Kanako</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://leizongshixinyang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://leizongshixinyang.lofter.com/">今天又要当太空人了</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://2210mocha.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://2210mocha.lofter.com/">钦钦明月</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://2210mocha.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://2210mocha.lofter.com/">钦钦明月</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://loveyou357.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://loveyou357.lofter.com/">Summer</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://izayachenxi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://izayachenxi.lofter.com/">臨也過激吹</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/">万物杂记</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/">万物杂记</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yourenotalone.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yourenotalone.lofter.com/">Ai 我 樂</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://inori0729.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://inori0729.lofter.com/">りな</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://fish9637.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://fish9637.lofter.com/">Fish</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://i-want-to-fuck-you.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://i-want-to-fuck-you.lofter.com/">燕云峥。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://kaiyan830.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://kaiyan830.lofter.com/">蛋冉星星</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://kaiyan830.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://kaiyan830.lofter.com/">蛋冉星星</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xingxiangongguan987.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xingxiangongguan987.lofter.com/">星弦lucky</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://meimaoshisitangbing562.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://meimaoshisitangbing562.lofter.com/">🥤豆乳松松茶</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://fengzhujie529.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://fengzhujie529.lofter.com/">風の住む街</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zheilishilaimingtaitai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zheilishilaimingtaitai.lofter.com/">筝</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://tilafreka.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://tilafreka.lofter.com/">药药药药節</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sulingyingslizhengrituisang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sulingyingslizhengrituisang.lofter.com/">焦糖苹果派</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://andrea329653.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://andrea329653.lofter.com/">耳朵</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://noliyneey.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://noliyneey.lofter.com/">merry-go-round🎈</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://m900887.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://m900887.lofter.com/">顾笑笑</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://4404440.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://4404440.lofter.com/">请问要来个栗子吗</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://nicaicaiwoduoaini318.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://nicaicaiwoduoaini318.lofter.com/">江木草</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mammonmammon.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mammonmammon.lofter.com/">廢人蒙</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://fengyingxi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://fengyingxi.lofter.com/">泠风淅淅</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yeyezixd.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yeyezixd.lofter.com/">叶了个子☆</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/">抱鱼</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/">抱鱼</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://leo-has-pu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://leo-has-pu.lofter.com/">月永雷的曲谱</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ruamylife.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ruamylife.lofter.com/">被命运rua弄</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/">芳心纵火犯</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/">芳心纵火犯</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xiaogx.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiaogx.lofter.com/">阿点点点点点点</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://moxun475.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://moxun475.lofter.com/">今日细雪初降</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://kyoyalevi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://kyoyalevi.lofter.com/">Kyoya</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://kyoyalevi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://kyoyalevi.lofter.com/">Kyoya</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://gujingmo.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://gujingmo.lofter.com/">此生为墨</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://izumichips.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://izumichips.lofter.com/">虾炸薯片</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://rikacat.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://rikacat.lofter.com/">栗花猫</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://rikacat.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://rikacat.lofter.com/">栗花猫</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://angryjuice.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://angryjuice.lofter.com/">橘子气汽水</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/">Svegliarsi La Mattina</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://kana27.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://kana27.lofter.com/">Kanako</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="g-sd">
        <p></p>
        <div class="g-sdc box">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-about">
            <p><br/>								<a class="hdimg img" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/">
									
								</a></p>
            <p class="cont">石原里辣本辣</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="g-ft">
    <p class="m-cprt">© <a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/">lattice</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>